The invention relates generally to a transmission for a motor vehicle, and to a drive train for a motor vehicle having a transmission of said type. Here, a transmission refers particularly to a multi-ratio transmission in which a multiplicity of gear ratios, that is to say fixed transmission ratios, between the drive shaft and the output shaft of the transmission is selectable through shift elements, preferably automatically. The shift elements are in this case, for example, clutches or brakes. Such transmissions are particularly used in motor vehicles for suitably adapting the rotational speed and torque output characteristics of the drive unit to the driving resistances of the vehicle.
The applicant's patent application DE 10 2013 225 205 A1 describes a transmission having an input shaft, an output shaft, a planetary gear set system with a total of five shafts in rotational speed order, and four shift elements. The transmission is designed for implementing four forward gear ratios.